dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyromancy
Pyromancy Deemed by the majority of Imperial savants (those who are at liberty to discuss such matters, that is) to be both the most common and the most limited of Psychic Disciplines. Pyromancy is the art of creating and controlling fire. Students of this discipline are known as pyromancers or pyrokinetics. Less charitable souls, and some of those who've been on the receiving end of their abilities, frequently refer to them as "pyromaniacs". Few indeed, however question the effectiveness of a master pyrokinetic on the battlefield. Note: Any pyromancy power that inflicts Damage may also set the target on fire; see here '''(not yet available) for details. Pyromancy Powers - Basic Statistics Pyromancy Powers - Lore and Description Blinding Flash You focus blazing mental energy into a single point within your mind before releasing it all in a burst of searing bright light, blinding anyone who sees you and is within Range. Those with appropriate glare shielding and beings that don't have visual sensory organs are immune. All those affected must make an Agility Test or be blinded for a number of Rounds equal to 1d10 times the Psyker's Psy Rating. Blinded Targets automatically fail vision-based Tests, move at half normal speed and take a -20 penalty on any Test that involves fighting, movement, or reactions. Note that a Pysker may accidentally blind himself (if he's very stupid). Call Flame One of the first powers commonly learned in this discipline is to summon fire with thought. This allows you to conjure a small flame (about the size and intensity of a burning torch) into your palm. The primary purpose of this power is not to attack - though it adds 2 points of Damage to your unarmed attacks and makes them Energy attacks - but rather it is used to set things alight or as fuel for other Pyrokinetic powers, such as Sculpt Flame. While this power is in effect, you cannot use your hand for anything else besides holding the flame. Burning Fist With intense concentration you wreathe your hands in waves of shimmering flame. Your unarmed attacks deal 1d10+SB Energy Damage. In addition, your unarmed strikes do not count as having their Primitive special quality. Douse Flames It takes a potent mind to deny the natural tendency of flames to run out of control. Douse Flames allows you to instantly extinguish all fires within range as well as interfere with fire-based weapons such as flamers, causing them not to function for as long as they are within Range of the power although their fuel may still spray forth, depending on the design of the weapon. Note that chemically flammable substances, such as promethium, that burn continuously once exposed to air, burst back into flame the moment the power's effect ends or as soon as the chemical is brough outside of Range. '''Overbleed: '''For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold you extend the Range by 5 meters. Fire Bolt Fire Bolt allows to you to create bolts of flame with your mind and hurl them at your foes. The appearnace of these flames is up to you - for example, searing white light or green-black spheres of obscenity-mouthing faces. You can direct the bolt at any target you can see within range. Make a Challenging (+0) Willpower Test to strike the target. On a hit, the bolt deals 1d10+5 Energy Damage. '''Overbleed: For every 5 points by which the Power Roll exceeds the Threshold, you generate an additional Fire Bolt, which can be directed at any targets within Range. Test Willpower for each separate target. Fire Storm Fire Storm instantly creates an intense conflagration about your target as the air itself ignites, burning all within to cinders. You can call a Fire Storm anywhere within range to a point you have line of sight to. The Fire Storm has a 6 meter radius from the point (or individual) targeted. The Firestorm deals 1d10+5 Energy Damage to all creatures and objects in the area. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you deal an additional 1d10 points of damage. Holocaust A legendary ability that few pyrokinetics are strong enough to even wield, much less have the courage to wield. Holocaust calls forth a raging white-hot firestorm ignited by the Psyker's own soul. The flames of Holocaust burn across dimension, affecting the entities of the immaterium as well as material beings, but the cost is high as the psyker risks losing his own spirit to the fury of the conflagration. The fires of a Holocaust always burn outward from you, dealing 1d10 Energy Damage per point of your Willpower Bonus to all creatures and objects in the area. This Damage bypasses Toughness Bonus and Armour. You take 1d10+1 Energy Damage (ignoring Toughness Bonus and Armour) each Round that you sustain this power. There is no immunity to the fires of a Holocaust and Warp Entities, as well as other immaterial creatures are, burned as readily as the fleshbound. Those slain by Halocaust are killed forever. Incinerate Incinerate allows you to generate intense heat as well as flame. By psychically agitating the molecules in a tightly focused area, you create an effect even more devastating than a meltagun. However, Incinerate requires you to concentrate on a single point, making it difficult to use against non-stationary targets. Incinerate has a range of 10 meters and deals 1d10+1 Energy Damage. Each Round, beyond the first, that you use a Full Action concentrating on the target (it must remain in Range and in line of sight) this power deals the Damage of the previous Round plus 1. Damage caused by Incinerate ignores both Armour and Toughness. Sculpt Flame You control the shape of the fires burning around you. With this power, you can intensify the flames or shape them to assume any appearance you desire. A successful use of this power allows you to do any of the following effects with an existing fire: *Double a fire's area (assuming there are combustibles) *Diminish a fire's area by half. *Spread fire into a number of 1 meters squares in any direction equal to your Willpower Bonus. *Create crude shapes that resemble creatures, body parts, people, or objects. *Cause a fire to burst, requiring all adjacent targets to Test Agility, catching fire should they fail the test. *Cause a fire to spew smoke, filling three times the area of the fire (treat as fog). Each Round you can choose a new effect or apply the same effects to the same source of fire. '''Overbleed: '''For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you can manipulate the fire more efficiently. If you exceed the PT by 5 points, you can create easily recognizable image. If you exceed by 10 points, you can create near life-like figures, as if carved from flame. You can increase the distance of spreading fire: for every 5 points you exceed the PT, the distance is double your Willpower Bonus; for exceeding by 10 points the distance if four times your Willpower Bonus and so on. Wall of Fire A relatively blunt, but effective, ability in the pyorkinetic's arsenal, this power allows you to place an immobile barrier of flame that lingers for as long as you will it. The wall is three meters high and a meter thick and can be up to 10 meters long for every point of your Willpower Bonus. You can place it anywhere within Range and even on top of foes, though they allowed an Easy (+20) Agility test to get out of the way. Foes crossing the wlal or failing the Test take 1d10+5 Energy Damage (ignoring Armour) and must Test Agility again or catch on fire. Category:Warp Powers